Garden Of Love
by KaibaCopter
Summary: Someone has been leaving flowers on China's doorstep and his home is being overrun by roses, tulips and azaleas! But none of them compare to the amount of sunflowers he's received. RoChu, obviously. No like, no read, please!


**A/N: Well, this was a random little RoChu one-shot I just kinda started writing out of boredom on Facebook. I ended up having to look up different types of flowers and their meanings and stuff. The Chinese characters below say "Wo ai ni" which, just as when Russia says it to China later, means "I love you", so yep. This was kinda longer than I expected, but whatever. In _my_ Hetalia universe, China loves flowers, so shut up. Also, he wouldn't know about the sunflowers obsession of Russia's technically, because the only one he's ever told that to was Lithuania. Wait, why the bloody hell am I explaining myself to _you_ when you guys, for some reason, enjoy this ruddy stuff? Eh, whatever, I'll figure it out eventually.**

** I find the fact that the sunflower is Russia's national flower to be endlessly amusing. I also find the fact that the sunflower is sometimes considered a symbol of unrequited love to be even more amusing. But even more amusing than that, I find the fact that sunflowers actually grow in Russia, somehow, to be the most amusing fact of all! Now please enjoy.**

**Garden Of Love**

"我爱你"

The words were scribbled in very sloppy Chinese on the small tag which was connected to the thin purple ribbon that was holding the flowers together. They were sunflowers, tall and bright, each one picture perfect. China groaned. Once again, whoever left them had neglected to leave their name. It was obviously not someone who could write their Chinese very well, that was for sure.

China closed the door and turned around, his eyes searching around the room for a place to put the flowers. Every day, several times a day, some strange person would leave flowers on his doorstep. It had been going on for the past few weeks. By now, he had flowers of every color, every type, from every place in the world. He'd found tulips, acacia, anthurium, pansies, primrose, azalea, orchids, and so very many roses, among countless others. But more than any other flower, he seemed to find the sunflowers the most often.

China glanced around the entry room again. There were flowers everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on every free centimeter of table, every shelf, even hanging down from the ceiling! China squeezed his body through the doorway, which was lined with sunflowers, into the kitchen, stepping over potted plants and ducking under hanging ones as he went. He looked over at the table and frowned, seeing it was already covered with various types of pansies. All the counters were full as well. He opened all the cupboards as much as he could without hitting the other plants, and made a face, seeing they were all full to the brim, nearly spilling out onto the floor. Closing the cupboards quickly, he stopped a moment to think. Where would there be any free space left? Getting an idea, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. As he opened the door, however, he groaned, seeing the room was as overrun with flowers as the entry room, the kitchen, and every other room of his house.

China had given up on trying to water them individually weeks ago. It had become much more convenient to just dump buckets of water in every direction, since there would be several flowers there, no doubt. Sure, there was probably water damage now, but it wasn't noticeable past all the flowers. He'd started out putting them in vases, on tables, the usual. But as the number of flowers started to pile up, he'd just stuck them all in the bathtub, but now that was overflowing, as was the sink. That was when he started to get desperate. Was there nowhere left in the whole house?

After a good hour and a half of wandering around in the garden which had once been his house, the doorbell rang. China cringed. He didn't like it when the doorbell rang. Still clutching the sunflowers in his hand tightly, China managed to make his way back to the entry room. He swung the door open and reached out to grab whatever flowers were there this time, as it had become a sort of autonomic reaction to opening the door.

Instead of grabbing a flower, China found he had a fistful of Russia's coat instead, making the latter look at China in confusion.

"Something wrong, da?"

China wrenched his hand back, his face going red. However, having forgotten to release Russia first, China ended up making Russia slam into him. Off balance due to being taken by surprise, Russia's full body-weight collided into China, knocking the both of them over. Luckily for them, there was a bed of flowers getting crushed underneath them to lessen the fall.

"S-Sorry, aru!" China squeaked, his tiny body being crushed under Russia's weight.

"Its okay," Russia said with a smile, noticing the sunflowers still clutched in China's hand, while the other still held onto his coat. He was about to say something when he looked down at China underneath him and his face went red as he started to get...ideas.

"R-Russia...could you get off, aru? I can't breathe..."

"Do you need CPR then?" Russia asked with a grin.

"Wh-wha-"

Before China could even finish that one word, Russia brought his lips down on China's in a passionate kiss, much to the latter's dismay. China tried his hardest to push him off, but Russia was too heavy. After a moment, Russia had to move away to breathe. China squirmed under him, his face getting redder and redder as Russia looked down at him with a creepy smile. Russia stood up, his smile turning into a grin, and he picked up China bridal style.

"W-What are you doing, aru?" China asked, blushing even more. Russia went to kiss him again and China hit him with sunflowers in his hand, wishing they were his wok instead. Russia blinked at him for a moment before easily pulling the sunflowers from his hand.

"I like sunflowers,"

"R-Really..." China glanced over at the sunflowers that had pretty much taken over the other half of the entry room. "I-If you'd like, you can have those..."

"Really? But they were a gift to you..." Russia said, looking at the tag on the sunflowers in his hand.

"Well, yes, aru, but I have so many. Even the flower shops don't have this many..."

"But they were a gift," Russia said again, this time his voice sounding a little colder. China looked away nervously.

"Y-Yes, but-"

"It is not very polite to give back gifts, Yao. Especially flowers,"

"G-Give back...?"

"Da,"

"Wait, so it was y-"

Russia cut him off with another kiss before he could even finish.

"Wo ai ni," Russia said softly, slipping a light pink hydrangea in full blossom into China's hand.

China looked down at the rather large flower in his hand, his face becoming the same color. Suddenly everything made more sense. Roses, tulips, acacia, all the others; they were all flowers of love. He scowled a little, recalling azaleas to represent femininity, as well as love, but as he glanced at the pink hydrangea in his hand again, he blushed once more. A pink hydrangea has a very specific meaning, even stronger than the "I love you" of a red rose. It represented the heart of the sender and to give it was to say "You are the beat of my heart". The larger the flower, the bigger their heart. China blushed yet again, wondering if Russia understood the symbolism of the flower. Suddenly he wondered something.

"Why didn't you ever write your name?"

"I didn't think I had to..."

"Why, aru?"

"The sunflowers...they're my country's national flower,"

"But why did you me so many, aru?"

"So it can be your national flower too,"

"But in China, the national flower is the plum blossom..."

"Not anymore,"

"W-What, aru?"

"You're going to be one with Russia, so you have to have the same flower, da?"

"W-Wait! I never said I wanted to become one, aru!"

"Oh well,"

"N-No, aru!"

"Kolkolkol..."


End file.
